Jasmine and Penn
by Nurinziliel
Summary: This takes place during Sumnobulist. What if Penn had a girlfriend who didn't like it when he was killed?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Jasmine. The rest belong to the makers of Angel. Thank you.**

**She sat looking at the still water of the ocean and thinking about what made her bury her love beneath the still waters of the Pacific. It had started out so innocently and just as simple. She had been reunited with Penn for the past six years and Penn couldn't get Angel out of his head and how he had changed him and how he had killed his family and his love was different because of him. So he decided to start a vendetta against Angel.**

**Penn was bent on this psychotic path to destroy this Angelus. Jasmine started to read in the papers about these strange murders happening around LA. Each of the victims had a cross carved into their right cheek. She started to follow Penn and one night she saw Angelus or Angel as he was calling himself now.**

**Penn and Angel were fighting and through the whole fight Penn kept yelling about Angel ruining his life and how Angel was keeping him from someone he loved. This kept making Angel mad and he was yelling how he opened the door and Penn made himself to be this monster.**

**Angel almost killed Penn except Jasmine ran out of hiding. "Stop, please don't kill him. I love him." Angel was stunned to see Jasmine running back to Penn and hearing those words come from her mouth that he let Penn go. Jasmine and Penn walked back to his sparely kept penthouse apartment. Penn's various cuts and bruises started to heal on their own and in an hour they had completely disappeared. **

**Jasmine sat there and started to cry and Penn just looked upset. "Jasmine I'm all right." Penn said. "Penn, he would have killed you if I hadn't said something." "Angel is upset because of the people you have killed. They didn't do anything to you." Jasmine stated angrily.**

**She stormed out of Penn's apartment and was almost immediately grabbed and taken to a hotel. While she was sitting there she started to wish that she had never left Penn's apartment. Finally Angel descended down the stairs and looked at Jasmine.**

**He seemed annoyed at the fact she was still with Penn since she was different now. What had possessed her to stay with this creature? "How could you love a cold blooded killer?" he asked. "He's a good person even if you don't see it. Angel you made him this way remember and it's only been recently that he has started to kill for no reason." Jasmine shot back. After some thought Angel sent Wesley to leave a letter for Penn to read.**

**The letter told Penn that Angel had Jasmine and if he wanted to see her and end this to meet him in the alley behind the police station at 11pm. Wesley also left one of Angel's business cards with his address on it.**

**Around 8pm Penn found the letter and was worried about Jasmine's welfare and also pissed at Angel for stooping so low as to kidnap her when she would of came willingly and he was afraid he might even hurt her. So he decided to deliver his answer in person.**

**Penn walked into Angel's Investigations and found Jasmine sitting in Angel's office talking to Wesley. He asked him where Angel was and that he needed to speak with him. Angel hearing Penn's voice descended down the stairs to talk to talk to him. When he entered his office Penn told Angel he would fight him but under his demands.**


	2. Penn and Angel Fight

**Angel and Penn drew up a contract that laid out the guidelines in case something happened to Penn. The first thing they agreed upon was that Jasmine was to be released; then if Penn died Angel was to take care of her. Angel promised that she would have a room and money if she needed it. "I promise to provide for her just like I did after she was changed." Angel promised. Jasmine sat there and listened to them talk and realized that her Penn was doomed. Cordelia and Jasmine witnessed the contract and then Angel and Penn signed it in their own blood.**

**Penn took Jasmine back to there home and told her to stay there. When he left her she was crying; he thought she was crying because he was going to kill Angel but her tears were for him. Penn left and waited for Angel to show up in the alley at 11. When he appeared the fight started Angel appeared to be winning until Penn hit him with a pipe. Jasmine arrived in time to see their faces change and the fighting got worse. **

**Penn started to yell at Angel that he was more of his father than his mortal one to that Angel told him he was grounded. Penn suddenly grabbed Angel from behind; then out of nowhere a woman appeared and stabbed Penn through Angel and killed him. All Jasmine saw and understood was that her lover and friend had been killed unfairly.**

**Angel saw Jasmine come after Kate and she would of shot her if Angel hadn't stopped Jasmine. "Jasmine leave her alone. She's a police officer" "So that gives her a right to unfairly kill someone." Jasmine said through her tears. She was trying to keep her face from changing and showing Kate what she really was. Kate didn't understand this girl's hatred and anger towards her. "What's wrong with her? He was a killer and she's defending him." She stated. Angel just looked at the pile of ashes left of Penn and knew that Jasmine was going to change. Angel took Kate away and watched Jasmine start to gather Penn's ashes. She was crying and wondering what she was going to do without her Penn.**

**Angel gave her a cup and she poured the ashes into the cup and let Angel carry her to the car. Kate tried to apologize but Jasmine just stared at her. There was a look of anger and a slight madness in her emerald green eyes when she said, "If you come near me again I'll kill you." Kate looked scared but then she realized that she was upset and didn't mean what she said. Unfortunately Angel knew she was upset but meant what she had said. Kate went up and hugged Jasmine and told her she was sorry again and left. She almost killed her when she did that but she didn't have the strength to reach out to her and grab her.**

**Angel took Jasmine back to the hotel and kept his promise to Penn. Jasmine kept Penn's penthouse but she stayed in the room Angel gave her. The room she chose had two windows facing the north and west. They were covered with thick curtains to keep out the sun but otherwise it was decorated with sculptures and art from different periods that she and Penn had collected. The main focal point of the room was a painting of her and Penn that was done in Paris on the eastern side of the room wall. Below the painting was a pedestal with a bottle with Penn's ashes in it. Looking at it she decided that she would bring him back from wherever Kate had sent him and make Kate pay for killing him. **


	3. Jasmine Ressurects Penn

**Jasmine knew that there was a way to bring him back but it involved the blood of the person who had killed him. So Jasmine started to follow Kate to get a sense of her routines and habits. Unfortunately, Angel was always with her, which made obtaining her blood even harder. Angel could always sense when she was near so she decided to wait for the right moment.**

**She decided to gather the other ingredients and materials she would need. She chose to resurrect Penn on their anniversary. She spent the next two weeks gathering the incenses, candles and various tools and materials need for the ritual; she also planned on how to obtain Kate's blood and then it dawned on her. **

**She walked to Kate's apartment one night and asked to come in and use the phone to call a family member to tell them she was coming to visit. She was now invited into Kate's apartment and that made the next part of her plan easier to do.**

**In the still of the night she climbed into Kate's apartment and while she slept Jasmine put a sleeping draught into her coffee. Now all she had to do was wait. She had decided to hide in the apartment to make transporting Kate easier since it would be daylight outside. Kate woke up and drank her cup of coffee for the morning and never made it to work. **

**A few hours later she awoke and found herself tied to a chair. Much to her horror she also noticed she was bleeding from various small cuts all over her arms and legs. Jasmine emerged from the shadows holding a small bottle and she had an eerie smile on her face. "Your blood will bring him back to me." She said quietly. Kate finally noticed the pans filled with her blood and wanted to die.**

**Jasmine took the pans and poured them into a cauldron that was in a circle made of salt. She carefully lit the candles and incense and poured Penn's ashes into the cauldron. The blood smoked and mixed with the smells of the candles and incense. "Blood paid by blood. Come back to me my love." Jasmine started to chant. "She's mad." Kate thought to herself as Jasmine chanted and walked around the circle. She turned and looked at Kate and her face had changed back to her true form. "I'm not mad I'm just undoing a wrong that was done to me and my Penn it took me years to get him back and I won't let you take him from me." She said. She went back to walking and chanting and hoping the spell would work.**

**Soon a mist started to rise from to cauldron and Kate saw Penn's face waiver above it and it spoke to her. "Murderer." It whispered and with that word Kate fainted. Jasmine smiled and looked at the ghostly image rise from the cauldron and soon he would be back with her.**


	4. Penn and Jasmine Reconnect

**Kate awoke and noticed that she was free from her bonds. She stood and started to run towards the exit but Jasmine was blocking her path. "Where are you going?" she inquired. "I'm leaving and when I get out I'm reporting you to the police for kidnapping and attempted murder." Kate answered.**

**Jasmine just looked at her and started to laugh. "It's not attempted murder if you body isn't found." Jasmine stated. Jasmine left the room and promptly locked the door. Kate stood there looking stunned until she saw shadows moving towards her. **

**She looked around a little too late and saw four creatures approaching her. Kate finally realized as they got closer they were vampires and she was unarmed. The last thing Jasmine heard as she walked away was Kate screaming for help and Jasmine couldn't help herself she just started to laugh again as she walked away.**

**She found Penn standing in his penthouse wondering why he couldn't remember the last two months. He walked around his home and noticed something he hadn't seen in almost a hundred years; looking back from a mirror was his reflection. He couldn't believe what he saw till Jasmine with her hand wrapped held a cross to his chest and it didn't burn him.**

"**How did this happen?" he asked quietly. "I found a spell to bring you back and to change what you were." Jasmine said softly. Penn felt bad now because he was human and his love was still a monster but all that mattered to her was that they were together. While she stood there talking to him Penn was trying to process everything she had told him.**

**It finally hit him that everything he had wanted and couldn't have was within his grasp finally. He looked at Jasmine and knew what she had done and sacrificed because she was still a vampire but now he could have whatever he wanted now even a normal life. They talked till the sun started to rise and Jasmine fell asleep. Penn got up and saw his first sunrise in a hundred years. Jasmine woke up and heard Penn singing and laid there in bed thinking about how happy he was. She knew he was happy and even she was happy it didn't matter to her that what she had done had cost someone her life she deserved it.**


	5. Angel Accusses Jasmine

**Later that day Penn went and paid a visit to Angel. "Hey Angel!" Penn yelled. Angel walked out of his office and just stared at him. "I'm back from the dead and I'm a changed man." He said to him. Angel looked at him and noticed a few differences but the most predominant change was that Penn was in the light and he wasn't on fire.**

**"How did this happen Penn?" Angel asked quietly. "Jasmine performed a spell and brought me back to life. She also changed me and made me human again." Penn stated. Angel who hadn't heard from Kate realized that Jasmine must have kidnapped her for the spell. He decided that the next night he would go and talk to her.**

**The next night Angel went and decided to talk to Jasmine. On his way to her place he saw the days newspaper; he picked it up and saw the headline for the front-page news; "Missing Police Officer Found Murdered." Angel dropped the paper and ran to Penn's penthouse and found Jasmine reading the paper.**

**Jasmine looked up at Angel and then went back to reading. "Can I help you?" she asked. "What did you do to Kate?" he asked quietly. Jasmine looked at him and the back to the paper. "I took some of her blood for the spell and then I let her go. Obviously she left and got herself killed." She said in a justified tone.**

**Angel turned and grabbed Jasmine by the shoulders and started to shake her. Finally he stopped and dropped her onto a chair. "If you've killed her or if you helped someone to kill her I'll come back and have a talk with you." He said as he turned and left. Jasmine sat there and started to worry about what would happen if he ever found out the truth.**

**Angel ran into Penn after he had left and decided to have a talk with him. "Penn I think that your girlfriend has lost her self and she might have killed Kate." Penn looked at Angel and shook his head "No Angel, Jasmine couldn't of killed someone no matter what. She's a gentle person and that's not her." Angel turned and left Penn to stand on the cold sidewalk to think of what he had told him.**

**Penn stood there and thought about how Jasmine had been jumpy after he had came back but he shrugged it off then but now it seemed like she was hiding something. "Maybe she did kill that cop to bring me back," he thought to himself "No she wouldn't kill even to have me with her. It's against what she is." So Penn headed back home to his love but in the back of his mind small seeds of doubt had begun to grow.**


	6. Penn and Jasmine get Married

**Penn went home and looked at his love sleeping on the couch and thought she couldn't kill anyone. He kissed her on the forehead and woke her up; then she got up and hugged him and told him she loved him. Penn pushed the thought out of his mind and just held and kissed her.**

**The sat and talked about their future and realized they should get married. Jasmine started to plan the wedding and decided to hold it at night because Angel would want to be a part of it and also so she could be in her own wedding. Penn wanted Angel for his best man since he was the closest to a father and best friend he had.**

**So finally they had all their plans made and they were married on their three-year anniversary, which was also the year anniversary that Penn had come back, it was held at night on a beautiful beach. The wedding was small and had few attendants mostly it was Angel as Penn's best man and Cordelia as Jasmine's Maid of Honor. It was a simple yet beautiful wedding, which reminded Jasmine of the first wedding they had. It was something she hadn't thought of that in a long time and it made her miss her family.**

**They went to England and Ireland for their honeymoon and were gone for a few months and then finally came home. Penn went and started to work with Angel and Angel's Investigation and while he was there him and Angel started to talk about Kate's death and finally came to the conclusion that it had been some vampires and they just let it go.**

**The police however hadn't let it go and were looking for more information about that night. So they went back to the scene of Kate's killing and began to question everyone in the area for anyone they had seen that didn't belong to that area. They finally got enough information to make a sketch and they started to circulate it in the papers.**

**One morning as Jasmine was reading the paper she noticed a sketch on the front page, when she looked at it she realized it was her face. The paper had a police sketch of her with the caption: HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WOMAN. She looked at it and noticed the police wanted her for questioning about Kate's death.**

**She started to read over the story and saw that she was labeled as the last person that had seen Kate alive and she was also the last person in that location that night. The thought of the police coming and destroying her life scared her. She also knew that it would make Penn doubt her story and he might leave and destroy their happy marriage and their life.**

**A few days later the police arrived to question her on her location and if she had seen Kate at all. She sat there and told them that she had seen Kate enter an abandoned warehouse and that's all she had seen. She told the officers that she hadn't heard anything but she hadn't been in that area very long since she had things to do back at home. They believed her story and finally left. They wrote up their report that Detective Kate had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and closed the file on her murder since they had no weapon and no more witnesses.**


	7. Angel Tells Penn the Truth

**Angel quietly broke into the police station and took out the file on Kate's murder and disappearance and found the investigation closed due to lack of evidence and no witnesses or murder weapon to tie anyone to her murder. Angel was very upset and went back to question Jasmine and find out what she told the cops.**

**She opened the door wrapped in a blanket and just smiled at Angel. "Angel. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" she asked softly. "What did you tell the police Jasmine?" "About what? Poor Detective Kate she was killed but I didn't have anything to do with it." She replied with a soft smile and just looked at him. Angel turned and left and decided it was time to tell Penn what really caused him to come back.**

**Angel went back to work and saw the light in Penn's little office was still on and he went in to talk to him and he found Penn looking at a picture the an artist had done for them. It showed Jasmine and Penn sitting in the garden at her old home and they were so happy. Angel knocked and the sound jolted Penn out of his memory of how she was changed and what he had done to her. **

**He turned and looked at the door and saw Angel standing there. "Angel can I help you with something?" he asked quietly. Angel just walked in and sat down across from him. "Penn I need to tell you something about your love, Jasmine." He said slowly. "Well what about her is she alright." He asked urgently. "She killed Kate to bring you back. There was a spell and it required the blood of the person who killed you and then she let those vampires kill her so that there wasn't any evidence linking it to her." Angel said in one breath and then he sat there and let it all sink into Penn's mind.**

**Penn turned to look at Angel and all he saw was his love letting an innocent person die and how it didn't seem to bother her even with her soul. "You are lying." He whispered to Angel "Your just jealous of her love for me. You always were jealous that she loved me more than you Angel." He said trying not to cry. Angel comforted Penn the best he could but in a way her was right. He was jealous that he had made Jasmine into what she was and she didn't even love him. **

**In a way this was payback for that he had liked Kate and she had killed her and now he was destroying the one thing she cared for, her love for Penn and his for her. In a way it was justice and he just stood there as Penn stormed out into the night to confront his wife.**

**Jasmine sat on the couch waiting for Penn to come home and just hold her. Angel had left her felling very sad and scared. Outside it had started to rain so she lit a fire and waited for Penn to come through the door. Penn walked in and slammed the door and Jasmine knew that Angel had told him the truth and now she had to face it.**


	8. Penn's Betrayal and Jasmine's Arrest

**Jasmine stood up from the couch and waited for Penn to come walk into the living room and confront her. "Are you ok?" she asked quietly hoping that he was just upset from work and not from Angel but she was wrong. "I'm not fine." He said with anger in his voice "You killed someone to bring me back. How could you so something that cruel?" "I didn't kill her. Vampires did I just left and it's not my fault that she couldn't fight them off." Jasmine said with tears pooling in her eyes.**

**Penn stood there looking at her with hate and distrust. How could the woman of his dreams and life just kill someone with no remorse or regret? He reached out and grabbed her from where she was standing and slapped her. Jasmine felt her face change and now she looked like the monster Penn though that she was. **

**The yelling grew fiercer but she never stuck Penn even after he had hit her. She was much stronger and could of killed him and that was the last thing she had ever wanted to do. Finally Penn just left and decided it was time for him to go to the police with his findings and a little lie just to get her taken to jail.**

**Penn walked in and told the front desk that he knew who had killed Detective Kate Lockley. He was ushered into a room and he told a story about how his wife Jasmine Morgan had killed Kate and how she had lied to the cops about it and when he came home today she confessed to it all. Penn sat there and told this story adding things he had found out from Angel and finally he told them that the best time to come and get her was that night before sunrise. **

**He led the cops to their penthouse and told them exactly where she was sleeping and where she was. They waited for a few hours and then in a resounding crash they broke open the door and charged into the house and found Jasmine sitting on the couch. After pulling their guns they read her, her rights and handcuffed her.**

**She knew that she could have killed them all right there but her soul and conscience stopped her from doing this. As they led her to the front of the building she saw Penn standing under a street light and she realized that he was the one who had betrayed her.**

**"Penn I'll always love you even if you have betrayed me." she cried into the night and just after those words left her lips the heavens opened and poured down rain like a person who's heart had been ripped out. Penn walked back inside and just lay down and hoped that everything was ok not realizing that he had put Jasmine to death because all the cells had windows facing the east and the rising sun. **


	9. Penn's Redemption and Jasmine's Savior

**As Penn sat there thinking about how he had just sent his love to jail something hit him. While being questioned by the cops he had seen the holding cells and realized that they faced east and in a few hours the rising sun would kill her. Going to Angel for help was going to be the hardest thing for him to do but he hoped that any love he had for the girl he sired many years ago would still be there and he wouldn't want her to die that way in pain.**

**"Angel they've taken Jasmine into custody and have put her in the holding cells in the police station." Penn said breathlessly as he ran into Angel Investigations. "So what. She committed a crime and she is going to be brought to justice through a trial and a sentencing by her peers." Cordelia said without any hint of remorse. It suddenly dawned on Angel why Penn was so worried about her being in jail. "We have to get her out before the sun rises. If we don't there won't be a trial just a really painful death for her and even she doesn't deserve that." Angel said.**

**As the sun slowly started to rise Jasmine started to test the bonds that the police had decided to leave on her and found that with the right amount of pressure she could snap them if necessary. She didn't even notice that sunrise was just a few hours away and she had no shelter from it. "How could Penn betray me like this?" she thought sadly. "Maybe he doesn't love me cause I'm a killer and he couldn't accept that now that he was human. I did it for him and he can't even appreciate it at all." Jasmine battered herself like this for an hour till she noticed the sun was starting to rise and then she knew she was going to die in a couple of hours and she didn't tell Penn she loved him.**

**Penn and Angel had spent the last three hours planning on how to break out Jasmine from the police when they knew she was heavily guarded and the jail had only one sewer access a block from the precinct. Angel decided that he would come from that way and break in form the back and Penn would go from the front and try to get in to see Jasmine since he was her husband. Wesley would go in after Penn and try to file a report on something and Cordelia would come in and just be herself and try to distract everyone. Finally they put the plan into effect but the sun had been up for about an hour and Jasmine was starting to suffer. "Please let me live through this and I promise I'll change and love Penn and be a good wife just let me live." She thought this as Penn walked in and held her.**

**Everyone was in place when Angel busted in and caused the cops to turn and that gave Jasmine enough time to use her remaining strength to break the handcuffs and grab Penn around the neck as he threw her to Angel and they ran for it amid the bullet fire. Angel got hit twice and so did Jasmine but all she thought was that she was already dead and this was a dream.**

**Penn took her from Angel and took her back home and prayed that she was all right. Finally after a few hours Jasmine walked from their bedroom a little hurt but out of danger and Penn almost cried seeing her standing there and hoping that she forgave him. "I'm sorry" she said "I didn't think when I killed her there would be consequences for it. All I wanted was for you to come back to me" "I'll forgive you if you forgive me for giving you to the police and not realizing that it would kill you to be there and not here where it is safe." He replied through his tears. Jasmine just fell into his arms and he knew that everything was ok but under all this he knew that the police would come for them so they left and went to Angel's place for safety.**


	10. Penn's Death and Burial

**Jasmine and Penn walked through the sewer system till they came to Angel's home. Angel wasn't really happy to see them but knew that Jasmine needed a quiet place to sleep through the day so that hopefully later that night or the next they could leave. Angel pulled Penn away from Jasmine's sleeping form to talk. "What are you going to do when she is strong enough to leave?" he asked quietly. "I'm going to take her far away so that we can live together and be happy for the rest of my life and maybe by then she can come back here to be with you." It killed Penn to know that he would die one day and he hoped that Jasmine would come back to the man who made and cared for her all those years ago.**

**The police on the other hand decided that all the people involved where dangerous and needed to be arrested due to violence to the police. They were labeled armed and dangerous and to be approached with caution. So they started to run Penn's name and Jasmine to see if they had any property or contacts to the others. They found a license Angel had for an apartment/business so from there they got an address and they formulated a plan of attack and extraction for everyone inside.**

**They decided to do the raid in the early evening and use only six guys for the extraction. They didn't think that three men and two girls could do much damage to them but they were underestimating the powers of a really pissed off female vampire. Jasmine was very protective of her sire and lover as well as Angel's two friends even if she didn't really know them.**

**Jasmine awoke a few minutes after sunset and decided to come and join the rest of them for a meal; she didn't know that it was her last meal with one of her friends. She and Angel drank pig's blood while everyone else ate steak and salad and the conversation went from sports to the past to everything in between. Angel was enjoying this type of conversation when a noise alerted him to something upstairs.**

**They all went with him to investigate it just in case it was a demon that needed to be killed or a client that needed to be helped. When they got off the elevator they were surrounded by the police and forced into a van and taken to the warehouse that Kate's lifeless body was found. Word from the head boss said not to leave any witnesses to what was going to happen to those who helped a cop killer.**

**Jasmine understood that the cops weren't going to take them into custody but kill them before they shot her a little below the rib cage. Angel was also shot but the other three including Penn were just held there to watch their friends die. Slowly Jasmine stood up and looked at the cop. "That hurt a bit but I'm sorry that I killed your friend. That's no reason to kill the others you have me just kill me." The cops were stunned when she stood up and after listening to her words they turned to kill her.**

**What happened next was a blur to everyone but jasmine saw it with pure clarity. Penn stood up hit one of the cops and ran in front of Jasmine just as the other five started to fire. Jasmine hit the floor with two shots in her but laying on top of her was Penn and he was hit in the chest and right below the collarbone. She held Penn close to her and felt his life start to slip from him. "Penn why did you do something so stupid?" she said with tears running down her face. "You killed someone to bring me back so I died so that you could live and be happy. Don't try to bring me back let me go in peace." He whispered. She held him close and she felt him pass and something inside he snapped.**

**She stood up and looked at the six cops and what went through her mind was terrifying. "I could kill all of them before they could stop me." Right after the thought left her mind she attacked. The cops never saw her coming and in less than thirty seconds five of the six cops were dead. She left one alive and told him to leave before she changed her mind. He ran and turned in a resignation paper that very night and moved away.**

**Jasmine turned and looked at Angel and saw disappointment in his eyes; she had killed innocent people and now she felt her soul being ripped in two due to the killing and loosing her love. "I'm sorry Angel for killing these people but I couldn't stop myself. They killed him and I'm sorry." She turned to walk away and Angel hugged her. "It's ok. They killed the one person you loved and know he's gone." "What are you going to due with his body?" he asked quietly. "I'm going to bury him someplace he told me to when we were younger." "He wanted to be buried in the ocean just wrapped up weighted down and dropped into the water. So that's what I'm going to do before I go back to England for a while to think."**

**As she stood there looking at the still water of the ocean she remembered and reflected on what had caused her to bury her Penn below the cold, still, dark waters of the Pacific. Not more than an hour ago she had rented a boat and her and Angel paid their last respects to Penn and laid him to rest in the ocean. She could still remember the song Angel had sang in soft Gaelic to remember the dead. After standing by the water she walked back to Angel and his car to be taken back to his place and sleep till time to catch her boat to go back home for a while. "I think I'm going to visit my mother's grave when I get home and apologize for hurting her and father over all those years." She said softly to angel as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I think that Penn would like that a lot." "I think he would Jasmine I really do." Angel said as he pulled into the garage and carried Jasmine to bed.**

**Thank you for reading my story I hope that you liked it and hopefully I ill have another story posted dealing with Penn and how he felt all those years with Jasmine and a little bit after his death.**


End file.
